worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Geena Preddy
Geena Preddy (ジーナ・プレディ) is a Witch of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Liberion. Background She has a reputation of good shooter and commander. Geena is diligent and reliable, if she has free time she practices or coaches her subordinates. She flew a P-40 Striker Unit and was attached to a unit that worked together with Fuso in the Red Sea, but she collided with a wingman and was sent to Liberion to be hospitalized for a while. Afterwards she changed to the P-47 and was dispatched into Europe in the 352nd Fighter Group. She was sent to Norfolk in southeast of Britannia. She was near the Northern Sea in the Bodney base where she protected Britannia's air space and slowly grew her kill count. Her life in that base was very much affected by the Britannian way of living, with Geena's accent even changing slightly. Her experiences in that base were probably the reason she later was sent to the 506th JFW. When she changed her Striker Unit to the P-51, her kill count started to rapidly increase. Especially when she was in Gallian base after Gallia was liberated, she made a Liberian record of destroying six small Neuroi in succession, remarking humbly, "That was just some left-overs from all the ones that the 501st destroyed". Due to many accidents in training, as well as incidents of accidental gun explosions, people began calling her "Unlucky Preddy". When she was in Britannia, Sergeant Kuhaveek, who was in charge of weapons, took care of her Striker and weapons, and no malfunction appened again. This caused Geena to lose the nickname, for which she was very grateful. Sadly, that luck didn't last long. She was badly injured again the 25 December 1944, when Liberion AA-fire hit her Striker when she was in a battle with Neuroi in the Belgican sky, and she fell to the snow below. She rested and healed the best she could, but returning to battle any time soon would've been difficult. Because she was a Commanding Officer candidate for a new unit, she took a special position as a Commanding Officer in 506th JFW B-unit, where she could recuperate. Personality Geena is neither an aggressive nor passive type of leader. She likes maintaining schedules and following them properly, and her favorite pastime is doing crossword puzzles. Geena is very modest, with a calm, almost fatherly personality towards those in her unit, resulting in her often apologizing to Major Grunne for the antics of the B-unit, though the latter doesn't seem to mind. Abilities Her magical ability is combination of far-seeing and enhanced kinetic vision called Hawkeye. This allows her to keep watch on battles from afar, and her aim is nearly flawless, even at incredibly far distances. This fits her calm personality and ability to command well, allowing her to direct her forces with clean precision. Appearances Manga * Noble Witches: The 506th Joint Fighter Wing (Manga) Trivia *Her P-51D Striker Unit is nicknamed "Crypse Omity". *Her familiar is the Northern Goshawk. *She is based on George Preddy, who was a United States Army Air Forces officer during World War II and an American ace credited with 26.83 victories, ranking him as the top P-51 Mustang ace of World War II and eighth on the list of all-time highest scoring American aces. Like Geena, George was hit by "friendly fire" from American AA batteries on December 25th, 1944 (believed to be part of the 430th AA Battalion, XIX Corps) fired at an Fw 190 but missed and instead hit three P-51s. Preddy managed to release his canopy but was unable to bail out before his aircraft hit the ground at high speed and a low angle. He had a chance of surviving the crash, but unlike Geena, his wounds from .50-caliber fire were mortal. Gallery Geena Scan 1.jpg Geena Scan 2.jpg Preddy.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Wing Commanders Category:506th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Liberion